I Have Places to be
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: (I be Undertale trash) Frisk will do anything to keep her family safe. Even if it means that she faces everything from the body snatching demon known by, Character. Chara for short.
1. Away from Home

Frisk returned to her cabin in the woods. "I'm home." She said, her eyes dull as she locked the door with a code not even Chara cracked. She looked back on what she told Toriel all those years ago before she would lose her body to Chara for another 27 days.

* * *

" _Frisk, will you be our ambassador?" Asgore asked._

" _No…"_

" _THAT'S OKAY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BECOME IT, AND I WILL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" With that, Sans, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore ran to go get the tall skeleton who claimed himself as the ambassador._

" _Frisk…You camr from this world right?" Toriel bagan. "So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?"_

" _I-I have places to be…"_

" _I see…Well, I hope I am not keeping you…Frisk…'See you around.'"_

No you won't. _Frisk thought._ I'm so sorry…

* * *

Frisk looked over to her torn up photo. The only _real_ damage was tattered edges, Chara didn't want to hurt the photo as much as she wanted to hurt Frisk. "I got your new knives." Frisk said dumping a bag of knives onto the floor. "Hit me with your best shot."

Chara smiled, taking Frisk's body, and began to _**STAB**_ Frisk's wrists.


	2. My Baby!

Toriel looked over at the person buying the Knives in front of her in the store line. Lots of Kitchen Knives. After buying everything , the person kept their hood up and walked solemnly out.

Toriel, after paying for all the groceries, got into her car and began to drive. After a little while, she spotted the person, their hood was down and their cape flew open. It wasn't a them, a SHE. It was Frisk!

Toriel hadn't seen them in 8 years. She slammed the brakes and a car crashed into her back part of the car. She began to call everyone.

* * *

"W-what happened Toriel?" Alphys asked the former queen.

"Yeah! Your car got smashed and it's because of you!? That _never_ happens!" Undyne yelled.

"if only papyrus and asgore were here…" Sans muttered.

"Well, I bear happy news. Sort of…" Toriel began to explain. "I was in the grocery store and the person in front of me was buying lots of knives. Though it wasn't any person."

"W-who was it Toriel?"

"tori, you okay? you look like you're about to cry."

"I-It was Frisk!" Toriel let tears escape her eyes.

"WHAT!?" They all cried.

"I-I know Frisk didn't want me to take car of her, but, it still hurts to know that she's out there. Anyway, I know where she is!"

"Well we should go there!" Undyne announced

"Sh-shouldn't w-we call?"

"It doesn't seem she's in a good place. I doubt she still has her phone. She was walking into the forest with her bag. She seemed to look…lost…and depressed."

"we're going." Sans said suddenly in an almost menecing tone. "don't say i didn't warn ya kid…" He marched out and got into the car, shot gun. Undyne and Alphya piled into the back, and Toriel let out a sigh as she got into the dirver's seat and pulled off.

* * *

 **So, which "baby," will see Toriel first? The world may never know because I like the idea of this fanfic, but I'm not that good at writing so I'll probably just stop…either that or get into a new fandom since I'm** _ **Undertale**_ **trash and my friend makes fun of me for liking the game so much even though she got me into it. Logic!**


	3. Black Oil

Chara panted, looking at another knife, before slashing the body's wrist. Frisk's soul let out a scream. Chara giggled. "Hurts doesn't it? You know, this can all be avoided if you just tell me the code for the lock~"

"Go…to…hell…" Frisk managed to spat out.

"Suit yourself." Another slash. Frisk's HP dropped to .9. Someone in the woods saw this.

* * *

"Th-there's someone nearby!" Alphys yelled. Everyone looked at her soul scan machine. "Th-their HP is .9, but, I can't find an exact location."

"toriel and undyne, head to the left part of the path." Sans commanded. "alphys and i will keep on the central path."

"Hey, what do you thi-" Undyne was cut off by a glare from Sans that said 'f*ck*ng listen to me or i will make you pay…'

"Come on, we must hurry! I _know_ Frisk is in this forest somewhere." Toriel rushed off.

Alphys and Undyne brough their cellphones out and made sure they could get reception before heading out with their partners.

* * *

"Someone's in the forest Frisk~" Chara cooed. "Don't you recognize them?" Frisk stiffened. She didn't want to say the names. "Mother and Sans~ I wonder how they'll feel when we kill them~ Maybe this is their secluded spot that they make out in~"

"I…want you…TO BURN!" Frisk shouted as the body did to before shrieking like a banshee.

"I bet they've forgotten all about you~ I bet they don't even care about you~ Maybe Sans knows the real reason why I'm here. _You_. _YOU_ killed everyone. I only killed Flowey. YOU KILLED MOTHER AND PAPYRUS AND UNDYNE AND METTATON. YOU'RE SO CALLED _FRIENDS_ ~!"

Frisk broke down. And Chara continued to whisper; "all your fault. All your fault. YOU should be the one to go to hell…"

* * *

"Th-this is s-some r-really strange read-dings S-Sans…" Alphys sputtered out. Frisk's HP was going down, but also changing as they got closer. Alphys stayed still to see the readings.

" **Ch"is"a"**

 **LV 10**

 **HP 9.9/29**

 **AT 3(3) EXP: 180**

 **DEF 100(80) NEXT: 10**

 **WEAPON: Real Stick**

 **ARMOR: My Heart Locket**

 **GOLD: 0**

* * *

"No! Stop it Chara!" Frisk cried. The body began to cough and barf out black oil.

"Do you know what black means Frisk~?" Chara purred. "It's hAtReD. And I've got plenty of it. And so do you." The body writhed as if it was possesed and covered itself in the ick.

With her last breath, Frisk whispered, "I'm sorry…Everyone…" And that phrase ended up on the back of the picture.

* * *

And as the 2 went closer, they began to saw a clearing. And in that clearing was a log cabin. And the Stats refused to change while they were at the door.

" **Chara"**

 **LV 20**

 **HP 99/99**

 **AT 38(99) EXP 99999**

 **DEF 4(99) NEXT: 0**

 **WEAPON: Real Knife**

 **ARMOR: The Locket**

 **GOLD: 4898 KILLS: 111**

"Ch-Chara!? B-but that's impossible!"

Sans wasn't listening. Chara had taken over Frisk's body? In the TRUE PACIFIST TIMELINE!? Yeah, Sans was pretty mad. Even with Alphys pleading him not to, he shot out his Gaster Blaster and aimed right at the door. And as soon as the smoke was starting to clear, a dark figure rushed them.


	4. Branching Path

The black creature slashed at Alphys. Sans released a Gaster Blaster. "Tch." The creature commented. "You again? Come on. I want an actual person who cares."

Sans grunted and glared. "Don't even act like you do. Even when everyone was dead, you didn't lose your smile until I slashed you. And then, when she came out. When she begged you not to kill her. What did you do? You were _just_ , _like_ , _ME!_ You killed an innocent Sans. She wanted help and you killed her. Over, and over, and over, and over. Not even FLOWEY was as relentless as you."

The creature looked down. "And then there's her. She made my brother, the only one who understood me, into a hidious creature! Asriel may have not wanted to kill the humans, which was in order to get the souls, but at least he wasn't a cold blooded murderer like now!" Their soul floated out. It was black with a white shattered soul in the middle of it and outlined with throbbing red. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

They slashed again. "It's your fault right? If you would just die, Mother won't have to see me like this, Demon." Alphys shot electricity at Chara. 98/99. "You think a puny attack like that will stop me? Oh, right, you're an idiot and can't remember when I killed Undyne! I know about both your nightmares, their just memories form the past timelines. I still can't believe it's you guys that remember and it's not as fun."

A Gaster Blaster shot out and Alphys added electricity to it. "Ooo! That looks fun!" Chara swiflty dodged it. "Too bad Gaster Blasters are so easy to predict."

"Guys!" Undyne's familiar voice resonated and a glow came from the entrance to the clearing.

"Oh, what took you so long?" Chara laughed. They felt their hatred grow. Black, Bat like "Wings" sprouted from their back. "Finally relize the mistake you've made?"

Toriel's mouth dropped. "Oh, did I surprise you Toriel?"

"Ch-Chara?"

"Not quite Toriel. Just call me, Your Worst Nightmare!" They created a long black knife. "What? Where's Asgore? Papyrus, oh I'm sorry, the replacement Monster Ambassador?"

"F-Frisk didn't want to be the Ambassador!" Toriel cried.

"Yeah! Speaking of which. Where is the punk?" Undyne yelled.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll suffice. Or is that that murderer is better than me?" Chara cackled.

"frisk, i know you're in there!" Sans cried.

"What?" Chara inquesited.

* * *

"What? I can't hear you. Speak up." Frisk mumbled.

"frisk! come on, stay with us!" A voice that made Frisk's heart throb bursted through.

"Who's Frisk?" Frisk asked herself. She was being lost in LOVE and HATRED.

"F-Frisk! Y-you have to keep a hold of your DETERMINATION!" A skiddish female voice cut through.

"No!" Another voice broke in. "Determination makes you weak. HATRED AND LOVE. THAT IS WHAT MAKES YOU STRONG."

Frisk closed her eyes. She reached out and touched a SAVE file… Frisk is filled with…


	5. Pacifist!

A strange light fills the room of the memory of the SAVE file. Twilight is shining through the barrier. It seems your journey is finally over…You are filled wit N.

Frisk's red outline of a heart that was her soul throbbed and began showing multiple SAVE files.

* * *

The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination

* * *

Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination

* * *

Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination.

* * *

Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination

* * *

Those were just the ones in the ruins. Snowdin, Waterfall, Hot Land, Core, and New Home. They filled Frisk's thoughts.

Frisk

ACT-SAVE

Using what little of her Determination, maybe, just maybe, she could SAVE someone else.

* * *

Chara began to shiver. "Wh-what? I c-can't move my body!"

Chara

ACT - Struggle

Chara struggles to move their body. Nothing happened. A red heart floated out and began to press itself against Chara's own Soul.

"No! Stop it!"

"I'm done being your prisoner!" Frisk's voice cut through.

"Don't Wo-" Undyne was about to intervine when Sans stopped her.

"no, this is frisk's fight."

Chara again pressed to see if they could move.

Frisk's soul pressed against Chara's causing the white heart to become more shattered.

"No! You're hurting him! You're going to kill him! My best friend!" A part of the black began to fade, showing half of Chara's face. The red eye letting clear tears fall and making the Black fade away "Don't kill Asriel! Stop it!" The wings became like a dark angel's.

* * *

"Asriel, are you okay?" Chara kept the injured soul close to their chest. "Please, don't die on me! Not this time!" Frisk held out her hand to Chara. "No! You're going to kill him aren't you!"

Frisk

* Chara

* ACT - Propose.

"What? DETERMINATION? Won't that make him an amalgamate?"

"No, I mean, just look at Undyne."

"Undyne?"

"Why else did you think she melted in the Nuetral Routes? Or began to melt but her soul wouldn't allow it?"

"Determination…"

"Exactly. But we're going to have to use our soul's determination."

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it. But what about Flowey? Doesn't he have Asriel's new body?"

"We bring Asriel's new soul to Flowey. Trick him into absorbing it, and then his soul, body, and dust will create Asriel! Although, he might have some of Flowey's tendancies for a while."

"Well, you're saying that it'll save him. Let's do it."

Frisk and Chara seperated Asriel's soul from Chara's

* * *

Before the monsters. The child now was Chara in Frisk's clothes, and Staring at 3 souls before them. 2 red, sandwhiching a cracking white. Red clouds began to be pumped into the cracking white.

* * *

"F-Frisk? I'm not doing so hot…" Chara was sweating as they fed clouds of determination to Asriel's soul.

"Just hang in there a little longer! W-we have to stay determined! We'll do it…for him…"

Knowing that after this, Chara can actually _see_ their best friend again, fills you both with DETERMINATION!

"FOR ASRIEL!" Chara yelled.

"FOR OUR FAMILY!" Frisk yelled back,

"FOR EVERYONE WE CARE ABOUT!" Chara and Frisk shouted together.

* * *

The Souls went back into Frisk's body. Well not Chara's. Much similar to a Gem, they began to form their body. "I-I'm h-here." Chara said after their body formed. They collapsed onto Frisk.

Chara feels their sins crawling on their back. They began to cough and let the water works loose. "I-I- WHY!? WHY!? I'M SORRY!"

"There there, let it all out…"

All would've been peaceful if it hadn't been Undyne yelling, "WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK!"

And Toriel saying, "Undyne, profanity!"


End file.
